Talk:Changelog/@comment-10279999-20150828194735/@comment-13264264-20150829203437
Well, the walker boss is a defense based boss, it's a trap to get players who aproach like that, or try to outrange him. Also a big sword it's not designed to be used on both hands(or to spam clicks, also If you want to go into dungeons like that I'd recomend heavy armor), you gain a litle more damage, but loose a lot of movility(also I may be wrong but dual weilding two swords has not effect, your attack speed it's allways the same, based on the invicibility time after hit), I'd recomend to try the charged attack, even if you want to use it single target, it's more powerful(based on charge time) and also you will have better options to hit when the boss has the shield released. You can do some damage tests with the new scouter GUI. Fighting agains the walker boss, the two most important things you need to know, the boss teleports(and will get teleport to you if you decide to put in your hands a ranged weapon) so be carefull with that, the other thing is the shield, if the shield is raised you won't hurt him much, so you need to stay in very close distance or let him attack to take the shield down, also when his shield is raised the boss is able to counterattack, so it's likely going to hurt you more than him. Knowing that, lets choose our''' weapons', we can put all our ranged weapons out of the list. The options are: '''Vanilla swords'(or any sword) : nothing special about those, you can try waiting until the boss is too close and releases shield to attack, hard battle, bring a lot of potions. Spears: more range won't help agains shields, even more if we stay at semi long range the boss will keep the shield up, wich means less damage to him, and we'll get counterattack damage, not recomended. Daggers: if can hit him in the back daggers deal extra damage, also shield is ignored, cons: you need to lure the boss to reach it's back. Big swords: can be a good option, but needs patience and timing, basically charge until the boss it's close enough to release the shield(Backwards jump enchantment can help get out of rist and start charge again). Sword and shield(SnS): perfect weapon to take damage, you can use them like vanilla swords, or you can simply wait until the boss hits you to release your shield and hit him back. Also with SnS you can simply counterattack all his attacks, specially good if you have enchanted th SnS with counter damage. So as weapon your best option is to use Sword and Shield, or daggers if you can create a distraction, using mercenaries for example(best option here is the trickster dagger, if possible echanted with more rear damage). Armor options: This is going to be a long battle, and you are going to take some damage overtime, if you fight carefully he shouldn't be able to burst you down, so having regeneration will help you sustain during the battle. Best option avaiable would be a turtle set for the regeneration, or a slime set since you can recover part of the recieved damage. Also a heavy armor it's a good option, since you won't need speed for this battle. Extra things for an easier battle: Fire(over time) or poison ignores armor and shield, it's a good option to deal some damage while the boss blocks. Thorns, every time the boss hits you releases the shield, thorns will allways attack him unprotected. Hook/Dagger in case you get trapped in a tornado.